1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion element and a photoelectric converter including the photoelectric conversion element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photoelectric conversion elements, e.g., image sensors, usually have a structure in which a photoelectric conversion part is sandwiched between two electrodes. Then, an output (for example, current) from the photoelectric conversion element has no time dependence and is detected as a steady-state output (steady-state current). This is because a semiconductor material typified by silicon (Si) forms an electric double layer instantaneously and gives a steady-state current at commonly used electric field strength.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-100797 discloses an imaging element, in which a photoelectric conversion part is formed from an organic semiconductor material. This imaging element includes an organic photoelectric conversion film sandwiched between at least two electrodes. This organic photoelectric conversion film contains a quinacridone derivative or a quinazoline derivative.